


The Prince's First Time

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Insecurity, Magic Cum, Open Relationship, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You’re in an open relationship with Cor Leonis, and you decide to give in on the feelings you have developed for young Noctis. Giving him some confidence and sharing a special moment between the two of you





	The Prince's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Edited RP between Mooshie94 and me. Some self-indulgent stuff.

You woke up with a start when you felt a hand settled on your hip. Your eyes must be deceiving you. How did that sneaky little Noctis got in your apartment? He must be having a bad day as you remember giving him a key card to let himself in when things were becoming too much. Seems he had taken that suggestion to hard. His hand currently rubbing your hip where it was aching, he had remembered you mentioning that in the group chat. Shy, you couldn’t look directly at his incredibly handsome face. “Hey… when did you get here?”

“Five minutes ago,” he whispered with the same shy smile decorating his face, his blue eyes flickering over your face as he cuddled a bit closer. Affection filled your heart as he reminded you as usually of a sleepy little black cat.

“Ah… um… how are you?” you asked softly, resting your hand over Noctis’ hand.

“I’m good. Your hip hurting? Anything I can do for you?” he asked concerned as he squeezed your hand. “I know how it is to hurt.”

You shook your head quickly. “No, don’t you worry about me, sweetheart.” You inched closer, wanting nothing more than to press a kiss to his lips. How dared he have such soft and kissable.

“But I want to worry. Pain isn’t fun,” he whispered and wiggles closer. Giving you a little shy kiss on your lips as he closed his eyes.

Oh, he really didn’t make it easy to get up for your day. “Ugh, I don’t want to get out of bed,” you complained amused, feeling his lips curls up against yours before he pulled back.

“Then stay,” Noctis murmured sleepily as he cuddled up against you. Of course, he would say that. He was known for preferring his bed over everything else.

You laughed. “Awww, I wish I could!” You returned his cute little peck to the lips. Unable to stop yourself.

He blushed shyly for a moment. “You want help getting ready? I don’t know what you need, but I could pack a bag or something?” He didn’t want to be much of a waste of space. He knew he wasn’t like Ignis or Cor who had their lives together, but he could help a little bit.

You shook your head, wanting nothing more but to have Noctis relax. You stroked his hair gently. “I’ll be okay! I’m just really cold!!!”

He stood up and grabbed another blanket, gently wrapping it around you with a soft look on your face. “Better?”

“You enabler! Get in here with me!” You grinned, wanting to have him closer.

He smiled shyly but got under the blankets with you, his thin arms wrapping around you and hummed softly. “Much better. Being out of bed and awake sucks.”

“Noctis?” you asked carefully. Worried that you were being too forward. “There’s something I want to… do for my king…”

He looked at you with bright blue startled eyes. “What do you want to do?” he asked you innocently as he brushed a lock of your hair behind your ear.

You withdrew slightly at Noctis’ startled look. It seemed… you were the experienced one amongst you two now. How the tables have turned… “Things that you will come to crave. Cor enjoys it a lot,” you said, being cryptic.

He bit his bottom lip as he blushed for a moment, eyes darting down as he felt his body heat up a bit at the possibilities. “We can do whatever you want, Y/N. If it is with you, it will be fun.” You always had been nice to him. Treated him as just Noctis. Your sleepy friend who acted like a cat more often than not.

You never really took the lead before, but there was no better time to start than the present. You trailed your hand down his chest, wordlessly. Slipping your hand under his shirt, you felt his lithe muscles under your palm and fingers, desire shooting right through your core. “I always told myself that I wasn’t good enough for you… so I never acted on these desires… my King…” you whispered breathily into Noctis’ ear, gently biting at his soft earlobe.

He inhaled sharply as his eyes closed, his body stiffened with surprise before melting like a wax doll. Wiggling closer as if he was a kitten who needed cuddles and pets. “Of course you’re good enough, Y/N. And whoever says otherwise should be thrown into jail,” he whispered husky as his hand moved under your shirt and rubbed your back softly. Enjoying the warmth and softness of your body.

You pulled away and lifted your shirt off your torso, shooting Noctis a knowing look before revealing your bare breasts. “I’ve seen your eyes drop to these out on the field. Let’s see what you fantasise about, Noct. Do you want to touch them?” you asked boldly, urging Noctis to come out of his shell and have some fun.

He felt his face turned tomato red for a second before all the blood plummeted south and centralised in his groin area. The sudden rush of blood pressure almost made him dizzy. Nodding like the eager young man he was, he reached for them and carefully palmed your breasts. Marvelling them with open wonder as he learned how much pressure he could use, and the ways you enjoyed being fondled with. After a few long moments, he leaned forward and took one dark nipple into his mouth. Sucking firmly on it and moaned in delight.

You gasped, a wide smile on your face as you tugged gently at the hair on Noctis’ nape. “Your mouth… feels so good Noct. Do you like this?” you asked, your voice hitching at the way Noctis’ hands roamed over your back in a possessive manner.

He nodded as he looked up at you, a hint of red around his blue iris as he kept sucking on your nipple. Flicking his tongue over the sensitive part while his other hand eagerly tweaked and plucked on your other nipple. You tasted so nice, wanting to make you feel good. Silently thanking you for giving him the chance to do this with you.

You couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped your mouth. Had… had Noctis done this before?

The young man looked innocently at you. “Am I doing it okay? You can tell me what you like? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not hurting me,” You sighed as you took one of Noctis’ hands and guided it to your heat. “Have a feel… you’ll realise exactly what you are doing to me, sweetness,” you whispered, your heart pounding.

He sucked on his bottom lip, taking a deep breathe before sucking on your breast again. His hand moved on his own accord now, his mouth moaning around your nipple as his fingers tentatively brushed over your heat. Spreading the wetness over your folds before exploring more. His fingers bumping against a little nub, and when it made you cry out, he rubbed on it carefully.

You slumped against Noctis as he explored your most intimate parts. His touch was intoxicating. You whimpered into his ear, panting at the way Noctis played with your clit and nipples. He was… so good!

He smiled to himself in victory, pleased that he could make you melt like you were right now. Sigh and moan. He pushed two fingers carefully into you while he used his thumb to keep stroking your clit. Humming and sucking eagerly on your breasts as you tasted sweet to him.

You tugged Noctis’ head away from your breasts and pressed a kiss to his forehead. You were on the edge towards something good, but… you wanted to stop for now. You wanted to go out on a cute date with Noctis… woo him a little. Be worthy of him first. Have him be comfortable around you… before you went any further. “Noct… sweetheart - it feels so good, here like this with you, but… I realise we are moving really fast. Let’s regroup.” You pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, and gasped in slight disappointment as you guided his fingers out of your wet heat. Wiping your essence off his fingers, you smiled sweetly at Noctis, who still looked a little dazed. “You’re so cute… don’t ever change.”

He tried to wrap his head around what happened. For a moment wondering if he had done something wrong. His bottom lip wobbling a bit as his insecurities and dark thoughts tried to rear up their ugly heads. “Okay,” he whispered with a shy smile and looked down, helping you back in your shirt. “What do you want to do?” he asked quickly so he didn’t make things too awkward. “We…we can go to the gardens or something?”

Seeing the crestfallen look on Noctis’ face, you felt your heart pang with guilt. Did he… think he did something wrong? What was going on in that pretty little head of his? You found yourself slinking down his body, your hands working like clockwork as you undid his trousers and pulled his pants and briefs down. He was hard… and he was above average. You glanced up at Noctis, blushing a little as you remembered the first time you did this with Cor. Back then, Cor had to help you help him feel good. But this time… you were the one who knew what was happening. It was… exhilarating. You stuck your tongue out and traced Noctis’ hard member with the tip of your tongue, your pussy walls clenching involuntarily at the startled, shaky moan Noctis let out.

“Y-Y/N, y-you don’t have to do this….oooooh.” He moaned loudly as he squeezed his eyes shut. His cock twitching in ways it had never felt before. It felt good. Much better than his own hand. The way your breath fanned against his sensitive skin. The wetness and slight roughness off your tongue rubbing against his tip. His hands shakily moved into your hair, massaging your scalp as he didn’t know what to do with them, but he needed to hold onto something. Anchor himself while he experienced such foreign but intense pleasure.

You pulled back slightly, kissing Noctis’ V-line hips softly, a shy smile on your own face. And you were supposed to be the ‘experienced’ one. “I’ve never wanted to use your mouth to pleasure anyone more than I want to pleasure you at this moment in time, my King.” You opened your mouth as wide as you could and wrapped your lips around the tip of Noctis’ erection, the salty pre-cum on the head of his cock strangely delectable. Ah… the taste of royalty. You moaned around his hardness and bobbed your head up and down slowly, pumping the base of Noctis’ cock with your firm grip.

“You don’t have to call me, King. I’m just Noctis. No one special.” He inhaled sharply as you took more of his cock into his mouth, feeling so much pleasure rocking through him. His balls tingling and feeling heavier. He petted your hair needy as he tried to keep his hips still so you could do what you wanted with him without hurting you.

Some of the stuff he saw in porn scared him, how rough people were. And he wasn’t experienced at all. Not yet at least. Being royal made him think twice about seeing physical intimacy with people. But he trusted you without question.

Lewd sounds escaped into your surroundings as you sucked at Noctis with vigour. You released him with a pop and purred deep from within your throat, pumping Noctis’ cock with your fist. “I’ve dreamt of calling you, my king, Noctis. It, quite frankly, makes me horny… on lonely nights… to think of you ordering me onto your knees. To request a special service from your favourite Crownsguard. My mouth this time, my pussy the next… uuunnnnghhh!” You made a show of throwing your head back and moaning like a total whore for Noctis, before you sucked his balls into your mouth. Pumping Noctis idly as he finally groaned loudly.

Noctis watched you with eyes that darkened but also started to glow with an eerie light. Your words like punches of pure pleasure in his gut, and when you sucked on his balls, he saw stars. “I’ll keep that in mind. Better be prepared for me to….boss you around.” The idea of being the dominate one aroused him. He was so used to being more submissive seeing he hang out with Gladio, Cor, and Ignis. But the image of you on your knees, serving him. Wow. “Suck harder,” he ordered, but still with a hesitant note. “Use your tongue.”

His orders shot straight to the apex of your legs as you increased the strength of your sucking. Saliva coating Noctis’ member, you stuck your tongue out and groaned in absolute pleasure as you felt Noctis’ fingers thread through your hair and tug your closer. You squeezed Noctis’ cock, encouraging him… wanting him to lose himself to his own whims and desires. Once, you had been shy… you were once in his shoes. But you wanted him to feel free and liberated. Sex between two willing parties… was a beautiful thing. You wanted him to experience true beauty.

He arched his head back. No one had made him feel this needy, this hungry for an intimate touch. He wanted to bury himself inside of you and make you scream in pleasure. He had never felt this even for Luna. “Yes like that. Yes. Oh yes,” he moaned needy as he bucked his hips lightly, unable to stop himself. “Y/N. Y/N please. Can…can I put my cock inside of you?” He asked you shyly as he opened his eyes and watched you pleasure him with your mouth. Your dark eyes glistening with pleasure as your skin had darkened because of the things you two were doing. “I want you to ride me.”

You let Noctis go yet again with a resounding pop. Watching Noctis squirm so needy under me, you couldn’t help your fondness for the future king seep into your bones, and right into your soul. He was so… honest. So open. So sweet. you wanted to fulfil all of his wishes. You slowly slid up Noctis’ body, pressing gently kisses to his bare skin as you quickly helped him undress fully.

You pulled back to admire the sight, and were blown away at the freaking second coming of the Statue of David before you. “W-wow…” you stuttered, taking in Noctis’ bare form. He was truly sculpted by the Astrals. And to think… this man asked you to… ride him. Were you even worthy of having such intimate relations with such a pure, beautiful specimen of a man?

“Don’t look at me like that,” he whispered shyly as he looked away. Wishing he had dark skin like you as his pale complexion showed off his blush like nothing before.  "I know. I’m skinny. Nothing like Gladio or Cor,“ he sighed softly as he deflated a bit, not realising the look you were giving him was of open admiration. You were too precious to him. One of his only friends. Why would you want to do this with him anyways? His bottom lip trembled even more as he worries you only did this because he was the Prince or worse, Cor had suggested it because he felt bad for Noctis the Virgin.

Your keen eyes caught Noctis’ lip tremble, and you immediately knew what ran through his mind. You surged upwards and crashed your lips against his, feeling his startled gasp on your lips. You straddled Noctis’ hips and ground your bare pussy down on his hardness.

Whimpers brushed against his lips at the amazing feeling and pulled away from his mouth, staring right into Noctis’ eyes. "You’re too perfect to even entertain the idea of having me… but here we are. Can’t you feel how wet you’ve made me? I… I’m not usually this forward with anyone, other than Cor. I just… I had to have you touch me. Before I lose my nerve and never get it back.” You pressed another kiss to Noctis’ lips and stared deep into his midnight blue hues.

“Can I be candid here?” you asked. You saw Noctis nod slightly, gulping. You gulped too and slid yourself up and down Noctis’ erection, his dick rubbing sensually against your wet folds and clit. You bit your lip and leaned down so you could whisper softly into Noctis’ ear.

“I’ve touched myself, laying beside Cor, thinking about you… about you holding me down, your mouth over mine, muffling my screams of ecstasy as you bend your knees to my chest and fuck me raw. Sometimes, it’s the only thought that can get me off,” you divulged - blushing hard after your sinful, secret confession. Even Cor didn’t know about your secret little fantasy.

His mind reeled at your confession, opening and closing his mouth like a little confused fish. But then, a surge of confidence rushed through him, and he took it with both hands. Scared to lose it if he waited for even a second. Before you could blink, he had you flipped onto your back, and your knees bend to your chest. Your mouth fused with his as he shoved his cock balls deep inside of you like you had fantasised him doing for so long.

His body pressed against yours intimately and almost a bit possessively. It was a huge confidence boost for him that you had thought of him like that, had wanted him like this. Even when you had such a fantastic man like Cor next to you. “Your wish is your command,” he growled against your lips and started to pound into you hard, without mercy as his shyness melted away. Only feeling the wetness and heat of your walls around his shaft, the way the pleasure coursed through his body, and he salivated.

You cried out in both shock and pleasure at the sudden change in pace and position. “Ooooh!” you moaned, clutching Noctis close, stroking his hair shakily as you surrendered to Noctis’ domineering side. You ran your hand down Noctis’ back, feeling his taut muscles, and moaning loud into his ear to spur him on.

“Yes… this is what I needed. Your cock… in my pussy, fucking me just right. Can you feel my pussy clenching around your amazing dick, my King? Can you feel the way my body is shaking in anticipation of the amazing build-up of pleasure, that will steal from me one of the most amazing orgasms you will ever hope to experience? Do you like this feeling? Did you wait a long time for your Y/N to come around?” you whispered, your words fumbling a little as Noctis’ thrusts became harder.

His cock hit you right in your special spot, beginning to make you see stars already. “Oh… you’re so good at this. You know how to make a woman happy… uunnnghhhh yes!” you cried out, delirious.

He just followed his instincts, learning from you as he focused on doing the things that made you cry out the loudest and made you most incoherent. “You feel fantastic. You feel like nirvana,” he grunted as he placed your legs over his shoulders, spread his legs and pounded into you with enthusiasm and need. His sack slapping against your ass hard because of his thrusts. Precum leaking into you as he grabbed your shoulders from under you so he could pull you down harder on his cock. His eyes turning a purple-red as his jaw became slack. His dark hair sticking to his skin because of the sweat that covered his body. “Y/N. You’re perfect. Ah, I’m going to fill you up with my cum. Would you like that? Having my cum drip out of your hungry pussy. Clear evidence of how your King has made you feel?”

Forgetting for a second that you were the experienced seducer between the two of us, you couldn’t help but revert back to your submissive self. You whimpered with need at the sight of Noctis’ magic charged orbs, the red-purple exciting you further. Oh… Cor could never find out about this. He would be livid that a younger man could do such debauched things to his Y/N… well… he’d have to learn to share.  

Noctis’ new angle made you cry out loudly and incoherent, as you arched your back and surrendered yourself to Noctis for the taking. His words sounded like absolute sin… where was the shy Noctis from ten minutes ago? Long gone, apparently! “Y-you’re the perfect one, my King. Fill me up with that come… ohhh yes!” you screamed out as you came hard around Noctis’ still pounding member.

“Y/N!” He roared as he tossed his head back, burying himself deep inside of you and lost his mind as he came hard inside of you. His cock twitching rapidly as it shot out the cum stored in his sack, filling you up so much that it already started to flow out of you. He collapsed weakly on top of you, but even in his post-coital haze, he made sure he didn’t crush you. Little mewls and pants slipped from his lips as he buried his face against your throat and lowered your legs so you were more comfortable. “Y/N,” he sighed happily and nuzzled you some more.

Your eyes teared up a little at how cuddly Noctis became right after the deed was done. He truly was a sleepy prince. You shifted out from under him, and moved to sit up. You wanted to clean us up a little, but Noctis pulled you down and held you against his bare chest. He was so warm… and… gentle.

You sighed and wrapped your arms around his waist, feeling his cock soften against your tummy. Smiling fondly, you pressed a loving kiss to his chest. “How do you feel now? You just rocked my world, Noct… wow.”

He blushed and cuddled you even more, his hands brushing over your sun-kissed skin. Feeling incredibly soft under his hands. “I feel good. How do you feel? How is your hip?” he asked you concerned as he worried he had hurt you. The young prince rubbing his nose against your cheekbone and humming softly. “I’m sorry if I was too rough.”

You blushed right along with Noctis, suddenly feeling like… you didn’t belong in the arms of such a perfect man. “U-um… good? I mean… I’m okay. And you were perfect. Luna is a lucky woman.” You looked up at Noctis, trying your best to shoot him a genuine smile.

He looked softly at you. “Luna doesn’t turn me on like you do,” he murmured shyly and carefully got out of bed. Grabbing you a moist towel, some fruit flavoured water, and sugar free cookies. Remembering reading something about aftercare. Sitting down, he cleaned you up while you ate and drank. “Please don’t treat me differently. You’re…you’re really special to me.”

You couldn’t help yourself. Tears began to pour down your cheeks as you broke into happy laughter. “Y-you’re too pure for this world. I RUINED YOUR INNOCENCE!” you cried out dramatically.

He looked startled before he awkwardly tried to soothe you. Wrapping a blanket around your shoulders as he didn’t know what to do. “You didn’t ruin anything,” he whispered quickly as he petted your head. “I wanted it just as much.”

You sniffled, “Really? With me? Of all people? Cindy probably could have been much more exciting and  _aesthetically_  - oooh Astrals!” You suddenly moaned, aftershocks of your orgasmic pleasure ebbing and flowing from the apex of your thighs. This…never happened before. Was it… the magic charge in Noctis’ being?

You glanced at Noctis, your eyes wide as you threw your head back and shuddered at the touchless pleasure you were experiencing. “N-Noctis… aaaanggghhh, y-your magic… is still working me like a fiddle… fuck!” you cursed sharply, your walls pulsating as you felt Noctis watch you in slight shock.

“Y/N? Y/N?!” He petted you startled as he looked almost terrified. “Astrals. Fuck. I’m sorry. Fuck, should I call my dad? He knows what to do surely?!” Gently, he held you against his chest and petted you some more. “Maybe I should wash you? Get all my cum out of you?” Oh god he felt so horrible. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. He just wanted to make you feel good.

You grasped at Noctis’ arm and shook your head. “This… is… amazing! Don’t you dare call Regis! Oooh, just kiss me. Rub my clit… and kiss me. Mmmmfff!” you moaned, muffled by Noctis’ soft lips descending on your own.

Your wish was his desire. His hand moving between your thighs and rubbed your clit furiously. His tongue moving in sync against yours as he moaned husky. A red flush still painted on his cheeks.

You screamed out your orgasm after a few short moments, your body incredibly limp as Noctis withdrew his fingers from your wet heat. you whimpered as you watched Noctis curiously bring your essence to his lips, his tongue sticking out to taste me. “H-how is it?” you asked, knowing his semen was probably mixed in with your come as well. You used the strength left within yourself to roll over to Noctis, laying your head on his chest.

“I’ll cook you dinner. And make you a nice dessert. Then we can go for a walk out in the pretty streets down town. We’ll wear hoodies and jeans, and sunglasses, so no one will recognise us. Our first date?” you suggested, timid all over again.

“It tastes yummy.” He got a cheeky glint on his face. “I’ve come up with a new recipeeeeh!” He tried to mimic Ignis’ accent before dissolving into giggles and hugging you close against his chest. Making sure you’re all warm and comfortable. “I’d like that. We can go on a secret spy mission! Undercover!” he rambles excited as he rested his cheek on top of your head.

You blushed at Noctis’ comment. “You’re pretty tasty too, you brat.” You laughed at his impersonation. “Ignis would frown and judge you so hard at what you just did!“ You laughed harder. Catching your breath, you snuggled against Noctis.

"Mmmhmm, spy mission indeed! But first… I got work tomorrow so… let’s sleep now. Love you, sweetness. Sweet dreams,” you said sleepily, not even realising you spoke your innermost feelings for Noctis.

Noctis’ heart skipped a beat at your words. Pulling you closer. “S-Sleep tight and sweet dreams. Love you too,” his voice so soft as you had drifted off in his arms, and he didn’t want to wake you up. Closing his eyes, he exhaled softly and drifted off in a pretty happy slumber himself.


End file.
